Episode 9: Vengeance vs Corruption
As all the warriors battle their designated enemies, Seireitou, Sadow, and Len enter the throne room. Echo smiles coldly at them. "Welcome, puppets of God, to the Twilight Palace's throne room. I am Echo, son of Lucifer." Seireitou clutched the handle of his sword tightly "Are you..." Echo looked confusingly at Seireitou. "Are you the one who killed my father?" Echo stared at him long and then asked "Are you the son of Jocasta Kawahiru?" Seireitou clutched it tighter and answered "I am." Echo smiled cruelly and said "Then yes, I am-" Seireitou unsheathed with lightning speed and sped up to Echo. With equal speed Echo unsheathed his sword and guarded against the clash. Their swords and eyes locked. Seireitou asks in anger "Why?! Why kill my father?!" Echo smiled "I never would have thought the old man had a son." Seireitou spat out "You bastard!" He clashed swords with Echo several times. Lilith and Angela, who were sitting on his armrests, rose and started to draw their large Kunai. Echo ordered them "Stay back! These ones are mine." They sheathed them and sat back down observing the fight. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) Kane's shotgun is shattered by the Hammer, and he unsheathes his Claymore to fight back. Axel grins "A bigass sword, huh? That the best you got!?" He swung again, but is easily blocked by Kane. He grows angry and makes several swings as hard as he can, missing and breaking the walls. Kane mocks calmly "Aren't very precise are you?" He growls and continues to swing. In the large room, Cain continues to guard Mang's attacks. Mang finally draws back, pulls his sword back and swings. The glowing blade sends a green slash at Cain. It chops off his arm and he continues to charge at Mang. He wonders in astonishment "What the hell?" Cain explains "Wondering how I'm not clenching in pain? I am Cain, immortal and painless. Explains the bandages doesn't it?" He continues to swing his Rod at Mang. Takeshi and Teru continue to hold off the Undead footsoldiers, but start to become exhausted. Teru finally gets cut after leaving an opening in his defense. Takeshi follows up the attack and freezes the attacker. Teru then gets revenge and breaks the ice with his Bo-Staff. He, pantingly, expresses "Thanks for the save." Takeshi responds while blocking "Don't mention it." Xander locks blades with Sharkak, and during this Steel jumps off Xander's back and does a midair flip. He lands on ground after cutting Sharkak's shoulder. Sharkak retaliates by swinging his second Cleaver at Steel, who dodges. He jumps high in the air again and begins barrading the ground with SMG bullets. Xander uses his Shield as an umbrella to guard the bullets, whilst Sharkak runs around trying to dodge. Dragoon pulls out a Copper Revolver and aims while Sharkak is distracted. He fires an Incendiary Copper bullet straight at Sharkak's head. It goes through the eyepatch and into his skull and explodes into a burst of flame. Meanwhile, Saimaro begins hiding behind the cover of Echo's siege weapons and every once and a while throwing a grenade at Achrones and Ahatake. Achrones jumps ontop of his cover and looks down at him. He notices Saimaro is too fixated on Ahatake to notice him, so he sneaks down right next to him and taps on his shoulder. Saimaro turns to see him smiling and raising his fist. Saimaro's mouth hangs in shock and Achrones punches him in the face, knocking him out. He smiled out from the corner of the Siege cannon at Ahatake. "That went well." Seireitou continues to face Echo, managing to send him into a pillar. Echo emerged from the smoke with torn clothes and his Katana still in hand. Seireitou is beating with sweat and choking for air from the intense battle. And all he had to show for it was a damaged tunic?! Echo asks sarcastically "What? Is that all you have? Perhaps you don't love your father that much." Seireitou clenches his teeth in anger and charges at Echo. Echo sidesteps the attempted stab and backhands Seireitou in the back of the neck, knocking him out. He raises his sword for the finishing blow and brings it down. But is soon blocked by Sadow's blessed cutlass. He looks up at Sadow's face. "And you are?" Sadow said calmly "Sadow Yatsumaru, son of Vridow Yatsumaru and heir to the crown of Temperance!" He makes several chops at Echo, only to be guarded each time. Finally Echo gets irritated and slices the blade in half. He then points the end of his blade at Sadow's face. "Got any more tricks, Paladin?" Sadow dishes his decrepid sword and pulls out his guns. He aims and fires at Echo, who brings up a Twilight wall to block the bullets. He says from behind the wall "You seem to wield standard issue CKHL weapons, but have the potential to be a Bishop. Then why do you only use these toys?" Sadow is cut short by Echo's arm reaching through the wall and engulfing Sadow's face. He mustered all of Sadow's corruption into his face and pulled out a black ball and absorbs it. Sadow clenches his heart in pain. "What did... you... do?!" Echo replies after bringing down the Twilight wall "I collected all your Corruption into your face, copied it, and took it for myself to use as I see fit. Such potential shouldn't be brought to waste, you see." He lifted his sword up to finish Sadow off and lowers it but his guarded by a knife. "Oh, what now-" He looks up to see the face of a young blue haired neko girl in black leather. "Get away from my boyfriend you ugly son of a bitch!" She roundhouse kicks him in the stomach, and to his surprise, has the wind knocked out of him. He goes skidding across the cold stone floor. (Ending vid plays)